


815, 220.588 Hours Spent By The Ocean

by roxylabomb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, doggy girls, octopus girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxylabomb/pseuds/roxylabomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off art by yoccu on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	815, 220.588 Hours Spent By The Ocean

 

This story starts many years in the past, far before you, the reader, were even breathing your first breaths. Shall we begin?

 

Rose had always been with Jade, right from the beginning. Rose had been there when Jade let out her first wail, when she took her first steps, and the time she nearly fell into the ocean but somehow was thrown right back onto the plateau like the sea had spit her out or rather a certain female had thrown her back up. She'd been there forever, yet they had never spoken.

\----

As the fiery oranges, bright purples, and pale pinks rose from beyond the horizon, Jade walked to the plateau where she had always found peace. She stretched her arms high above her, letting out a yawn. Her tail straightened and her ears perked up as she did so, only going back down when she wiped the sleep from her tired eyes. The girl sat on the edge of the rock, kicking her legs back and forth as the ocean danced underneath her feet, splashing her feet with a light mist ever so often. Jade quirked her head to the side, sighing. She'd been lonely for 15 years now, with no friends or ways of communication to what lay beyond that span of blue. Her family was rarely around so her grandpa took care most of her time, but he'd recently died of old age and life just hadn't been the same without his wrinkly smile.

Jades left ear perked up a bit, catching the sound of something besides the ocean slamming against the plateau. The girl ignored it for the moment, thinking it was just a fish flying into the air before arcing back into the water but as time went on, it grew more restless as if it wished to be noticed. The ravenette girl grumbled something to herself, getting up and walking towards the source of the sound. It lead her to the opposite end of the plateau where the water was darker and bubbles rose to the surface. Jade quirked an eyebrow in confusion, getting on her knees to get a better look. As she did so, two violet eyes settled on her, right above the surface. 

Jade let out a scream of terror, scrambling backwards. The eyes ascended to reveal they belonged to a sandy-haired girl who looked about her age, with snow white skin and lips as black as the midnight sky. Her top half was unclothed, the only thing covering her chest a few seaweeds that had clung to her skin when she rose. 

Jade let out a sigh of relief, realizing it was only a girl. She crawled back to the edge, holding out her hand. The girl looked confused, eyebrows raised as she hesitantly raised her hand to Jades tanned one. "C'mon, you're bare naked it must be freezing in there! We gotta get you inside and get you some warm clothes... wait how'd you get here anyways? I thought I was the only one on this island! How long have you been here?" Jade asked, bombarding the blonde with questions.

The other female pressed a finger to Jades lips, shushing her. "I'm quite fine, thank you. I've been here for a while, I'm surprised you only found me now, although I do suppose I didn't make any effort to be noticed by you... Oh and my name is Rose, by the way."

Jade opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, this Rose character raising a tentacle out of the water to wave at her. With that, Jade immediatley became interested and scooted even closer to the edge of the plateau. "Tentacles?" She asked, reaching for the limb.

Rose darted the tentacle out of Jades reach, nodding. "Mm hm. It's not normal for my species, having eight tentacles while all the other mermaids and mermen have one single tail. I guess I wasn't fortunate enough to be gifted with one tail," she shrugged, eyes never leaving Jades.

"I think it's kinda cool! Who wants a dumb fish tail when you can have eight tentacles!?" Jade grinned, her tail wagging back and forth. Her voice quieted, her smile fading a bit, "I'm kinda like you I guess. No one of my species has dog ears and a tail. I guess I wasn't fortunate enough to be granted without them!"

Rose laughed a little, smiling for the first time in many years. "I see we both are unfortunate."

\----

That was the exact moment a friendship was made and perhaps, something much bigger.

\----

As time went on, Jade grew older while Rose remained the same 15-year-old octomaid (Jade had given her the nickname on her 17th birthday) and soon enough Jade was a young woman with hair too long to even bother brushing and legs so long she might just be able to pick the sun out of the sky. Although it had been 3 years since they first met, they still learned something new about eachother everyday like how Rose could sing like an angel and Jade could howl like a wolf.

"Happy 18th birthday, Jade," Rose waved as Jade ran towards their usual meeting spot. She had her arms folded on the plateau and held herself up high, some of her tentacles on the edge of her seat.

Jade waved back, running even faster. She planted herself on her knees when she got there, her smile bigger than the day before but smaller than the day tomorrow. "Hey there Rose!"

Rose suddenly dove a hand in her tentacles, searching for something among the knotted mass. Jade looked on, her one eyebrow quirked in confusion. The sun was just peeking over the horizon now, warming Jades back. After a couple awkward minutes, Rose produced what looked like a piece of seaweed from her tentacles. She took Jades wrist, wrapping it around it and tying the end into a knot. When she moved away, Jade saw that Rose had given her a... seaweed braclet?

"Uh thanks Rose..." Jade laughed awkwardly, no idea what to say.

Rose crossed her arms, frowning. "Is it not good enough?" She asked, her hand above Jades wrist again.

Jade quickly shook her head. "No no it's great! It's just... it's not what I was expecting, that's all," she answered honestly, face turning red from embaressment.

The octomaid tore the braclet from Jades wrist, then wrapping her arms around Jades waist. "I could give you another gift," Rose offered, face closer to Jades now.

Jades face was now turning red from Rose and no longer her embaressment. She swallowed loudly, placing a hand on one of the other females shoulders. "That... That'd be cool..." She struggled to say, fumbling over her words like a drunk trips over their feet.

A smirk painted Roses lips, not even waiting to press her mouth to Jades. Jade was surprisngly responsive, one hand bunching up Roses hair while the other dug into her shoulder blade. Rose didn't mind Jades death grip on her, happily enjoying the moment. It was over much quicker than Rose had expected it would but every day after that she recieved another kiss, each one longer than the last.

\----

Somewhere out there, at this very moment, a mermaid with eight tentacles is holding someone in her arms. Their hair is long and sandy-coloured, eyes violet, face freckled and tanned. She has buckteeth just like the woman who has long ago left her to go towards the light. Everything in that little girl haunts the mermaid, but brings memories of joy back at the same time and as the sun rises above the horizon, she can still taste strawberries on her lips as the gray-haired, green-eyed girl shut her eyes and sets off her final slumber, full of memories of hours long gone. 815, 220.588 hours, to be exact.


End file.
